The Seven at High School: A copy? I think not
by ForeverBoredAndReading
Summary: The seven and Thalia and Nico at High School. Only problem, they don't know each other. Memories have been wiped, and only one person knows the truth. What happens when they all go to Goode High and memories start to resurface? How will they cope with the nightmares and constant uncertainty? Story better than the summary I swear. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be understanding if any spelling or grammar are wrong. I hope you like the story, so please review with any writing tips that you have or ideas of where the story could go next after this, just so I have an idea of what to do after this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters from HoO or BoO, Rick Riordan does. I may own the plot of this certain story but it is another Percabeth at High School.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy's POV**

I would like to say that I woke up with the sun shining through my window, the birds chirping, and the smell of pancakes wafting through into my room under my closed door. But if I did happen to say that, I would be lying. I woke up to my alarm clock blaring, a baby screaming (that was from outside), another alarm (which just so happened to be the fire alarm), burnt pancake smell (told you), an open door so that I could hear everything that was happening, and a dark room. I groan reminding myself that this was what was going to happen for the next, oh, five days or so. And to me that's a really big deal. I like my

sleep.  
>"Perce, honey?" I hear my mum yell from the kitchen. Great. She must have heard me groan. I shouldn't be thinking that, I should be helping. "Yeah?" I reply. Nothing. I tense, immediately thinking that there is something wrong. "Percy!" I hear a yell and relax. She just didn't hear me. "Yes! I heard you the first time!" I reply again.<p>

"Okay! There's no need to be snappy!" Urgh. I swear on the inside. Now I've gone and got her mad. "Sorry! I'm just tired." I scream down the stairs.

"Yeah. I know honey. I am too but we need to get through this." She says back. I sigh. I feel like a jerk. I grab a towel, run out of my room and across the hall to the bathroom. I relieve myself and then take a shower. While the water batters my head, something nags me at the back of my mind. I push the feeling away and just soak in the heat before the water starts to go cold.

I wrap the towel around my waist shivering. Getting out of the shower sucks. I head into my room and look in disgust at the mess. There are clothes in every corner of my room, not to mention on every inch of the floor. My bed sheets and pillow and my Pillow Pet Panda were flung all around, covering pretty much every surface. At least it's not the same with tissues. They're usually everywhere. At my old house they were everywhere. It's been a sickness ridden winter. I find my way to my drawers and get changed. I am wearing black skinny jeans and a green shirt that I have rolled up to just below my elbows. My black hair is carelessly styled and just looks messy. That is because I haven't touched it. I couldn't care less about what I look like.

I finally got down the stairs and grab the rice bubbles from the cupboard, a bowl and some milk. I make myself breakfast before jumping onto the couch and turning on the TV. Okay I guess I should explain what I should be 'helping' with and why I will be waking up like this for a while, and all that stuff. My mum, Paul, and I have moved. After my mum and Paul had saved up for a bit, they decided to get a new place, to create new memories and other crap like that. I need to help unpack and move furniture. Mum says that this should go on for about a week. She and Paul have been under lots of stress and pretty much everything is going wrong. Even my pancakes have burnt! My blue pancakes! Of all things!

Also I am moving to a new school and it starts at quarter to nine which is really early! My other school started at nine! There's a reason that my mum set my alarm clock early… Oh Schist! It's Monday! I'm supposed to go to school! A new school! I sprint up the stairs to my mums and Pauls room. I burst through the door and start yelling. "Paul! Paul! Paul!" When I hear a reply, a muffled "What?" It comes from their ensuite. I yell "Can you give me a lift to school?! I completely forgot!" I hear a laugh from my mum who is under the covers and a chuckle from Paul who is probably taking a shower.

I frown. "Mum, when you yelled at me this morning, did you want me to do something?" I completely forgot to ask her what it was that she wanted. "No honey it's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were awake. Have you even checked the time yet?" She replied.

"No… Why?"

"Because it's only 7:30 in the morning. You have plenty of time to get ready." Inside I collapse in relief. "Thank the Gods." I say smiling. While I'm happy, my mum frowns. "Are you okay? You never forget these kinds of things."

"I'm fine mum. Just tired."

"Okay. As long as you're alright." She grins. "You'd better go and get ready! Oh and Paul will still take you to school." Paul is going to be my English teacher so I am hoping that he can maybe get me some better grades. Well, at least that's what I'm hoping. I run back into my room and run around in circles of a few minutes to calm down.

Once I stop, I realize that I don't know what to do. I grab my school bag and sling it across my shoulder. I grab some money to buy some mints on the way to school. I get my phone and keys and put them in my pocket before thinking twice and putting them in my bag. I run my hands through my hair a little to make it a little less messy. I then leave my room feeling as if I've done okay.

While I am making my way down the stairs, I yell for Paul and ask if he is ready to take me to school.

"Yeah Perce, just give me a minute." I hear his reply and sit on the couch, relaxing. I get his car keys from the counter and swing them around my finger. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I jump up and run to the front door, excited but still very nervous.

I get into the car and sit in the passenger seat. When we get started I close my eyes, just thinking up random things that could happen on this very first day.

"We're here Percy. Welcome to Goode High."

**Thanks for reading! If I get any reviews on this, then I will update, but if there isn't, I will still update anyway! I hope that you enjoyed the story, and if you have any tips for me what-so-ever, they would be amazing. Please review so I know what I should add to my story!**

**-Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyyy! I completed the second chapter! Sorry about the lack of updating but I promise that I will update a bit more than once a week. Thanks so much for the one review from randomsoccerplayer714 (I hope I got that right, I had to memorize it)! So anyways, please read and review so that I know how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. That's Rick's.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I groan as my stomach bursts out in massive butterflies and my head starts swimming. Paul sees me and laughs. "You'll be fine. It's me who has to worry. I'm teaching today!" He groans.

"Ha. You don't have to put up with other students and-"

Paul raises his eyebrows. "I don't have to deal with students? No. I'm sure teachers don't have to deal with students at all." I crack up. I sounded so retarded. What kind of teacher doesn't interact with its students?! Paul joins in but then stops abruptly.

"We'd better go in then." He says his forehead creasing. He's just as worried as me.

We walk up to the front and through to the office. Luckily the office is close to the front. Paul signs me in and gets my locker number and timetable. I frown at it, not being able to comprehend it. I have dyslexia which makes it hard to read. I also have ADHD but that's beside the point. For some reason though, it was a lot easier for me to read Greek. My mum said that my dad, Poseidon taught it to me when I was young because I seemed to connect with it easier.

Name: Percy Jackson  
>Locker Number: 322<br>Timetable  
>1st Period: Math<br>2nd Period: Biology  
>Break<br>3rd Period: Humanities  
>Lunch<br>4th Period: Physical Education  
>5th Period: English<p>

"Percy?" I look up. "Yeah, Paul?"

"Do you want someone to show you around?" I think about it for a second. What's there to lose? I could even make a friend or something.

"Okay sure." The secretary smiles. "Okay." She says. "I'll call someone down." She grabs the microphone for the intercom.

_'Annabeth Chase. Can you please come to the office? Annabeth Chase.'_

**Annabeth's POV**

_'Annabeth Chase. Can you please come to the office? Annabeth Chase.' _

"Oooh, Annie! Someone's in trouble." My friend Thalia says, smirking. Funny how some people never grow up from Primary School. I groan. "Thalia! I'm not in trouble!"

"Well whatever the reason, you'd better get going!"

"Okay, bye!" I start down the hallway towards the office. I get to the office door and peek in before walking in. I can barely see anything. There is a little bit of light and a mop of black. I shrug to myself and open the door. Well try to anyway. The door opens about five centimetres before banging into something. That something went "Ow!" Before moving away from the door. I walk in and wince. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I ask the kid that I had managed to bang intobefore even walking through the door.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I shouldn't have been in the way." I've got to admit it. This boy impresses me. Even though it wasn't his to take, he took the blame without a seconds thought. No one else at this school would have done that. They would have scowled, walked away and started talking with their friends, who would look sympathetic to whoever was knocked into and shoot glares at me.

"Still, I'm really sorry. My names Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. I'll be showing you around?" I look at Rosemary our secretary and she nods. "Yeah. I'll show you where your classes are, where your locker is, and where to go generally." I conclude, looking at the boy for the first time. His eyes are a startling green blue colour, kind of like the sea, his hair is jet black and messy but in a really cute way. He was wearing black skinny jeans and Converse shoes. He was alsowearing a green shirt that was rolled up to just below his elbows. I could already tell that he was going to become one of the 'it' crowd.

"Hi.I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He looked really embarrassed and internally I melted, he looked adorable when he blushed. Outside I smiled. "Okay Percy, where's your locker?" He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and frowned. He went to his… Dad? Maybe. He whispered in his 'guardians' ear and his 'guardian' smiled. He whispered back.

"My locker is 322 and my first subject is Math. Also just so you don't think I'm weird, I'm dyslexic and that's why I asked Pau- Mr Blofis what it said." Well that cleared that up.

Mr Blofis nods and smiles. "I am the new English teacher." "Ohhhh. Okay. That makes sense. I have Maths for first period too, Percy. I'll show you where to go." He grins. "Okay, thanks."

"Well let's go then. First we can go to your locker." And so we left. I took him to his locker, and showed him mine, which was about five away from his. The whole way I could see girls staring after him longing and that made me feel jealous. I don't even know why. I don't like him. I don't. I don't. I have never had a boyfriend; I have barely even had a crush. A had a crush on one guy, Luke, but when he went and became friends with the people I hated most, he changed. I still have feelings for the old Luke, but I know that the old Luke no longer exists and that there is no way of getting him back.

Since Luke, I have liked no one. I pride myself in knowing that I am one of the smartest people in Goode, but that's only because all I do is study. I don't want to anything else. There is nothing else worthy of studying time, apart from architecture. When I am older, I want to be an architect. I want to design buildings that people look at and smile, noticing all of the detail. I'm going off topic. I give all of my work in on time and spend any spare hours on designs for buildings.  
>The thing is, is that I'm not a nerd. Well at least I'm not considered a nerd. I am barely ever noticed, and that makes me happy. It means that I can focus on the things I love without distractions or mean people that could potentially ruin my life. The problem with this life though, means a certain amount of not talking, when I love to talk. My best friends Nico and Thalia are the only people who know who I really am. While I love showing people around, when its people who attract attention, like Percy here, people tend to get mad at me because I'm like 'Totally like, walking next to him!' That tends to ruffle feathers and before I know it, people are talking about me behind my back.<p>

Sighing, I walk Percy towards Maths, and spot Thalia. I look at Percy. To be perfectly honest, he looked really scared. I can't fault him, I was too the first time I saw her. Today she was wearing (drumroll please)… all black. Again. Just like yesterday. And the day before. And every day since the start of year four. I looked at her and smiled. She looked directly past me, to Percy, who was now hiding behind me. A growl came from Thalia.

She looks at him with disgust. "Percy…"  
><strong>Hi! I don't really have much to say except for thank you to anyone who reads this, please review and I will write the next chapter! Please remember I don't want flames, just constructive criticism and this is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me. Thanks!<strong>

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, they make my seriously make my day. Because I got such nice ones I'm re-updating early! Please read and review my story so I know how I should fix it, and yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Rick Riordan owns. (Which is Percy Jackson BTW)**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy…" I heard Thalia growl. I shuddered. How was it my fault that she went to Goode?! I smile weakly, "Hi Thalia. Nice to see you again."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" This was not going well.

"Thanks for the welcome Pinecone Head. I really like this place. I think I'm going to stay." I smirk at her. I'm not scared of her. Then she grinned evilly. Oh no. Here it comes… Urgh. She jumps on me hugging me.

"I missed you little cousin!" She squeals. I groan. "Thalia! Let me goooo!" I squirm around, trying to get away. I look around. Luckily the hallways pretty empty at the moment. I see Annabeth. She doesn't understand what the hell is going on. Oh, you don't either? Let me explain.

It started with a game of truth or dare. My other cousin Nico, dared Thalia to every time she sees me, hug me as if she hasn't seen me in years. She's been doing it for five years now and she's actually beginning to enjoy it because I hate it so much. We are in a very love-hate relationship at the moment, which is improvement over when we began the game of truth or dare, because back then, we actually hated each other. Like, really bad.  
>At the moment we have lots of fun together but at times, there are the not-so-fun ones. Anyway, we walked into maths class, a little bit late. Well that would explain the empty hallways. Oops. I look at Annabeth who looks pretty mortified at the whole situation. Why? I'm not too sure.<p>

"Annabeth? You're never late." The teacher says. Oh, well that would explain the embarrassed look Annabeth has on her beautiful face. Wait what? I don't like Annabeth! "Thalia? Late again? Tut tut tut." The teacher mutters as he marks Annabeth and Thalia as late.

"Uh, sir?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes, what?" He replies, clearly not paying attention.

"Uh, we have a new student. That's why we were late. I was showing him his locker and where the classrooms were." Annabeth says sighing. She's clearly used to being ignored. The red tinge on her face is fading and she just looks annoyed. I nudge Thalia and nod at Annabeth. Thalia grunts and says, "I wasn't helping show this guy around. I was just late." But she says it in such a bored and childish voice, everyone bursts out laughing. The teacher scowls and turns red.

"Thalia, go sit down!" He orders. "And shut up the rest of you!" the laughter just increases and it becomes clear that absolutely no one has any respect for this teacher what so ever. He looks at me. "Who are you?!" He asks and very rudely I might add. "I think Annabeth just explained that." I said back, just as rudely.

"Annie-who?" He asks. Everyone scowls. Annabeth looks really angry.

"Excuse me. But I am your student. I turn all of my work in on time and I show you plenty of respect. More than you deserve anyway! I want to be respected back thanks very much and I do not appreciate the way us students are being treated." Annabeth says all of this in the matter of five seconds and takes a deep breath to calm down before continuing, "Anyway, this is Percy Jackson and he is a new student here. I was late because I was showing him around and you clearly heard Thalia say that she was not involved in that and was late on her own accord." She looks around at the other students who are sitting there with their mouths open and their jaws on the floor.

The teacher merely nods. "Okay that sounds great Annabelle. Go sit down now, I have to teach."

And that's how I was introduced to my first class of the day.

Still Percy's POV

Well in maths class I learnt three things.

The teachers name was Mr Dionysus but he preferred to be called Mr D

In maths class you learn absolutely nothing

You do not get caught sleeping  
>By the time I had been taken to my Biology class, my expectations for Goode High had declined by about 1 trillion. I did not expect anything from the school and in a way that was bad but it was also good. It meant that I would probably fail every single class, but let's just say that I could potentially catch up on a lot of sleep.<p>

Luckily, I got to Biology on time since I didn't want to be in another scene like my maths class. I went through the door and took a seat at the back of the class. Annabeth wasn't in this class and neither was Thalia, which I guess I was grateful for. While we started off as 'friendly acquaintances', things quickly went down after maths class. I frown at the memory of her walking down me down the hallway while everyone was looking at us.

_"Are you seriously getting mad at me for falling asleep in that idiots class?!" I asked Annabeth incredulously. _

_"Yes! You are supposed to pay attention! Because of you, I burst out in front of Mr Dionysus and got detention for a week!" At this point I stopped her. "Wait, how did I make you blow up in front of him and the whole class?! I never said anything!"_

_"Exactly! You should have introduced yourself and said something! And actually, you did speak! And you brought me up when you were snapping at Mr D!"_

_"I was just defending you!"_

_"I don't need you to protect me! I barely even know you and you don't know me either!"_

_"Well… I don't… I…" I stutter. I don't know why I even try with her. I was just trying to be nice and now she's trying to destroy me. Well that might have been a bit off. She just wasn't happy._

I shake my head and look to the front where the teacher was calling out the roll.

"Percy… Jackson?" I hear the teacher ask.

"Here." I mutter.

"Are you here?" The teacher asks again.

"Here!" I say, louder this time.

"Okay. Percy are you new here?" The teacher asks. "Yes." I reply. "Would you like to say something about yourself?" She asks. "Not particularly." The class chuckles as one, except for the teacher who isn't looking too pleased. I hastily start to talk. "I moved here from my old house that isn't too far away from here." I didn't really know what to say. "I like to swim and I like animals and um… that's about it." I saw a lot of girls starting to swoon when I said that I liked animals.

I hear someone laugh. "I hear your dads the new English teacher!" He starts to laugh in a horrible way. Is he trying to get laughs from teasing me? I could snap back, or… I have a better idea. I smile sadly. "Well step-dad actually." I tilt my head down, not speaking. Inside I'm laughing my head off.

"Step-dad? What happened to your normal dad?" I hear a girl ask emotionally.

"Well, he, um, he died when I was young. But I'm okay. I've lived in a one parent household for a while until my step-dad came along. He made it a lot easier for us. My mum and I." I hear half of the class sigh and the other half go "I'm so sorry." And, "Sorry for your loss." And all of those kinds of things.

Well, almost everyone. The guy who had made fun of me looked at me in disgust. I just smirk back and allow myself to relax. I hear a fake cough and look up to see the teacher looking a little bit annoyed.

"Okay. We're all very upset for Mr Jackson's loss, but we have a Biology class to attend to. I have heard Percy, that you have just had a maths class with Mr Dionysus, and I can assure you that no other classes will be like that one. No class is as… un-educational as his. In this class you are expected to pay attention and do your work. I couldn't possibly care less about the other teachers or classes you have, but I do care that you at least get a 'C' in this class, because if you don't, there will be talks with parents and sports coaches and whatever. That goes for all of you other kids too."

So this was what Goode was really like.

**Thanks guys! Hope you liked it, I hope you realize that my story isn't going to be all fluffy at the start, it may be later on but for the moment, NO FLUFF! I will make a story that is all that is fluffy one day, but I just want to get a bit further into this one first. Thanks so much to any reviewers, I will update again soon.**

**-Kitty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks so much to the people who have commented! Please remember to read and review because that makeme want to write this story so much more. It's great to know that people are actually reading my story and ****_liking _****it! It's such a confidence booster, and I just really love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or anyone or anything or... You probably get it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Thalia's POV **

Seriously?! My cousin is here?! And Annabeth's taking him everywhere. Well, we'll see how that goes. The whole Maths session, Annabeth was staring at him but luckily while he wasn't paying attention. Mostly because he was asleep. Percy is an okay guy, don't get me wrong, it's just, well, they are very different people. Annabeth is a complete neat freak, while Perce is a complete and utter slob. He is also very dumb, helping how I call him Kelp Head. Urgh why am I even thinking about this stuff? Anyway, it will be a good show.

When we were exiting Maths, I saw Annabeth shooting death glares at Percy for no reason. While he was asking for directions on how to get to his Bio class, Annabeth started yelling at him. Every single head turned and I was just standing there. Since I don't really like being the centre of attention anywhere, I just high-tailed my way out of there.

I was lying on my desk half asleep, while the teacher prepared the class for the next session which happened to be English. I heard the door slam and I bolted my head up, not for any reason apart from it was loud and I wanted to scream at whoever it was.

"What in the ruddy hell?!" I yelled at the poor, unsuspecting… Annabeth? She looked at me, well, more like glared at me, and then took the seat next to mine. As soon as she had all of her books and stationary out, she started whispering at me extremely aggressively.

"Oh my gods, I just cannot believe him!" Before I could ask who she 'couldn't believe', she was going again. "He had the nerve, to bring me up while he was sassing Mr Dionysus! I mean, can you believe that?!" Oh, so it was about Percy. I could make her eat her words. "I mean, how could anyone raise someone to be like that?"

"As far as I'm concerned, he was just trying to stand up for you."

"Well you're not concerned! And anyway, he said the same thing! But you know what?! He barely even knows me!" I just laid my head back on the table. "I hate him! He's not even- URGH!" I stop her there.

"Annabeth, I do not appreciate the way you are talking about my cousin!" I say fiercely. I may find him very annoying, but he is my family, and, well, let's just say that I'm a little overprotective of my family.

"You can shut up about him now, because he was only trying to be nice, and you are just being mean to him! He was trying to give you a little bit of dignity, you goody-goody two shoes! You are always such a teacher's pet and you can't stand up for yourself at all!" I pick up my stuff and move to the other side of the room.

Annabeth kept looking at me in disgust as I had my head against the table.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mr Blofis but you can call me Paul." My head shot up and I gaped at my step uncle and he shot me a wink. "I am going to call the roll. I'm not going to mark anything because I know that it has probably already been done, but I need to know your names."

I lay my head back down as the names started being called. "Thalia Grace?" I looked up. "Here." I wave my hand around and smile as I realize that he wasn't going to say that he was my step uncle, saving me a lot of embarrassment.

After he had finished with the role, he started to hand out some essay kind of thing and I groan. I can't read English very well. Once he gets to me, he slips me a Greek copy and I smile up at him mouthing a thank you. He grins back and mouths 'Your welcome' back.

Percy, Nico and I went to a special camp that was recommended by our parents you had had ADHD and dyslexia like us. Apparently it really helped them learn to stay still and to read. Our mums didn't exactly agree and so at the start, we weren't able to go. When all of our fathers died in the same car crash, our mothers then decided that in our dad's honour, they sent us there. The only thing was, was that you learn to read in Greek. And while this helps us pay attention, we can't get Greek copies of everything. That is why I am so grateful to Paul. He knows what we need and so I feel that this year I will actually try to get good grades now that I can.

I speed through the text and look over at Annabeth who seems to be struggling. She has dyslexia too, but she is lucky enough to be ADHD free. I wave my hand in the air. "Paul? Mr Blofis?"

"Yes… Thalia?" He replies.

"Yep, I'm Thalia. Um, I finished, sir." I hear everyone gasp. "Yeah that's right. Thalia can do her stuff when she wants to." I say clicking my fingers as close as I could to all of their faces.

"Thank you Thalia. Can you place it on my chair? Thank you. Okay guys, the reason that I gave you that to read is that I need you to partner up and create a poster about the text you just read. I want you to highlight what the author was trying to tell you; maybe you could add a few facts about him too. You need to write something about the messages in the story and what you think they mean and a basic summary as well. If it is turned in on time, which is on Monday in three weeks, you will get extra points, but if you bring it in late it will be a point less for every day." I heard a few groans. I look around the room.

"Nico!" I whisper-yell.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why weren't you here this morning?"

"I was late. I had a dentist appointment."

"Oh, okay. Guess who came while you were gone?"

"No idea. Who was it?"

"Percy!"

"Percy who?"

"Percy Kelp Face."

"Really?! Awesome!"

"I know right!"

"Want to be partners? We'll ask Blowfish if we can be a three with Annie."

"No. Not with Annabeth. She was really mean about Percy and my family. She is not helping."

"Alright, but Thals, she's the smart one though."

"As long as everything is in Greek, we're good. Did Paul give you the Greek version?"

"Yeah. He's so nice." I nod at pat the empty chair next to me. Nico comes up and sits down.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"We are going to google translate anything that we don't understand and then get you're mum to look over it."

"Alright, sounds good." The bell goes and we look at each other evilly.

"RACE YOU TO LUNCH!" We both shout.

"JINX!"

**Make sure to review! Thanks soooo much!**

**-Kitty**


	5. Important AN

**Hi Guys! **

**So this AN is not saying that the story is going to end, it's just saying that I hit a writers block. Luckily I am a few chapters ahead of what I am updating, because I got very stuck. I didn't know how to do a high school story the way I was so I decided to change it up a bit. After I post this I will post the next chapter and you will probably get confused but don't worry because I will try to tell you as much as I can about the story without spoiling it in the summary. Hopefully the summary will explain something. I thought that maybe I would start a different story and scrap this one, but since it's only my first one and the fact that I said that I wouldn't give up on it, I'm just changing the summary to fit the rest of the story. **

**The rest of the story by the way, is completely nonexistent at the moment and all it is so far a few ideas circling my head so feel free to give me new ideas for the story. This ****_is_**** my first story so please be patient, the story will not be perfect. If people really don't like this, and if you do please review and tell me, I will continue this story but as a different one, once I have an idea for the storyline.**

**I really want your opinion on this, so please either review or PM me with concerns, praise or ideas. I really need ideas for this story so please spill all of your thoughts and you never know, I may use them. Please remember that if I do, I will mention that in an AN so that you get some satisfaction and stuff, so yeah. Please please please please please please please please tell me what you think of the story so far and if this idea is okay, because if you don't like the idea then I will scrap it and come up with something else, because all I want from this story is for other people to enjoy it and look forward to updates. **

**Thanks so much for reading this and if you didn't then go back and read it!**

**-Kitty**


	6. Chapter 5

**Argh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! And after a horribly boring AN too! I feel so bad. Christmas has been so busy, I went on holidays on Boxing Day and forgot the charger to my laptop so couldn't write any more chapters and... yeah. I'm so so so so so so so sorry! Here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so Bio was pretty damn awesome. I pissed off that guy that was being an ass and got everyone in the class to like me. Probably not in the best way ever, but I would soon show the school how badass Perseus Jackson really is.

I walk down the hall and I can hear people whispering and then turning toward me. I shoot smiles at the people who look at me. They smile back but in a sympathetic way. I see someone walk up to me.

"Hey. I'm Leo. Behind me is Frank, his girlfriend Hazel, Jason, his girlfriend Piper, and my girlfriend Calypso."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Percy, and I'm not some weird little sad kid without a dad like they are making me out to be."

"Cool. We figured as much. Heard the story from Damien the guy who tried and failed, to make you the laughingstock of Goode High. He's a complete ass. Do you wanna sit with us? We can tell you about all of the people here."

"Yeah sure. Anything to get away from their sympathy." I say, pointing my fingers at the people behind us. We got sit at a table and I take the spot next to Jason, who happens to also be my cousin. He's Thalia's brother.

"So Blond Superman. Didn't know you'd be here to." I whisper to him.

"Shut up." He whispers back.

"Did I hear a mention of Blond Superman?" Frank asks.

"Yup." I reply. "That's Jason over here. He looks like a Blond Superman."

"Guys, Percy is my cousin."

"Cool." They say. I lean back and we start to talk. We were all laughing at some joke I said, when someone comes up behind me. "Hey Kelp Face."

I turn around and nod. "Pinecone Head."

"You have made Annabeth really mad at me."

"Sorry, I guess. I didn't know she'd get all pissed at you about it."

"She didn't. I got pissed at her for saying stuff about you behind your back." She took a seat at the other side of me.

"Right, sorry about that. Hey guys," I say directing it to Leo and Jason and Piper and Frank and Hazel and Calypso, "Do you mind showing me around school so I can get to classes and everything?"

"Yeah sure, don't worry." Jason says. "I won't let my wittle cousin get wost."

"1. I'm older than you and 2. Shut up." Everyone cracks up and I smile. This isn't too bad after all.

**Annabeth's POV**

Why would Thalia leave me?! I know that she hates Percy as much, if not more, than I do! And she went and paired up with Nico and didn't even ask the new teacher, Mr Blofis, if we could be a three like we always do! I am starting to get really mad at her and then she ditched me with Nico, and went to the other table! Especially the table that the popular kids sit at, who weren't actually too bad until Percy joined them!

I shudder and Nico looks at me. "Why did you have to go being mean about Perce to Thals?" He says looking at me with a grimace. "How was I supposed to know that she would get so pissed at me for saying the truth?!"

"As her best friend, that is something that you are supposed to know. You are supposed to be able to stop her from getting mad at people who make stupid comments and as her best friend, you definitely shouldn't be making those comments!" He says back in a whisper-yell.

"So now you are angry at me too?!" I yell at him.

"Well to put it simply Annabeth, yes! You disrespected my family, you blame everyone for your mistakes, you were bagging Thalia behind her back, you expected me to side with you and when I told you that you were wrong and that you weren't perfect, you blew up in my face! How can you expect me not to be angry at you?!"

"Fine, be like that then. You'll only come crawling back when you can't spell 'because'."

"That's the last straw Annabeth. I'm not actually that dumb. We won't come crawling back to you. Ever. We don't need you if you are going to be like this. I'm sick of the way you are acting." Dropping his voice a little he asks, "Why are you being like this? You're never like this Annabeth, why are you so angry?"

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone."

"Okay then, bye." And he too left me for Percy. What is wrong with me?!

**Nico's POV**

When Annabeth was talking to me, I died internally. Annabeth has never been like this. Don't get me wrong she has her moments, but today, nope, never like this. Why I died internally? Well, Annabeth is Thalia's and my rock. She is the one who usually calms us down. That's why I mentally died. We will never be able to be sane again. Ever. We have to fix her but that first means that we have to find out what's wrong.

I get to the table that has Thalia, Percy and Jason sitting at it. I steal a chair from another table where the people immediately look up and glare at me. I pull the chair up next to Thalia who looks down at me and gives me a sad smile.

"She's gotten to you too, has she?" Thalia asks. I just nod.

"I'm sorry Death Breath. I didn't know she would go all crazy phsyco on you too." Percy says. I laugh inwardly at his nickname for me. It started with a game of truth or dare that led to me eating a raw fish and so I smelt like the dead for days afterwards, creating the nickname Death Breath. Oh and I don't like the nickname, I just find that memory hilarious.

"Don't worry Kelp Face. I'm sorry that she was like this when you showed up. She's not usually like this." I reply.

"It's true. She's normally really nice and easy going. She is an amazing person to be around, Percy. I just don't know what's gotten into her." I am surprised when I hear the blonde speak up. Calypso, her name was. Thalia seems to be surprised too and asks what I was thinking.

"How do you know her?" She asks, frowning.  
>"Um, well," Calypso blushes, "She tutors me with Maths and stuff. My grades were going down and so my parents said they would have made me quit cheer squad so I had to get a tutor. Annabeth is really nice and she makes everything simple for me. She's also stopped me from sleeping through classes which is really good because even if I wasn't spotted, I would miss out on instructions and things like that." All of that comes out in massive stream of words and as soon as she says it she sinks back into her seat.<p>

"Well that's good, Calypso. Have you seen any changes in her lately? We want to find out what is causing her to be like this." I say.

"Well yeah… Um I don't do the tutoring thing with her anymore because I, um, stormed out on her because she was calling me dumb and I didn't know what was going on." She looked really upset.

"Were you guys close?"

"Closer than you might think." She says turning to Thalia. "I was in your Primary School remember? Me and Annie stayed friends for a while but then we kind of drifted apart. And when I asked for her help she took me under her wing and helped me out. I don't know what's going wrong."  
>Thalia grimaces. "Me neither. She's never like this. I don't know what's going on."<p>

I look around to see what Annabeth is doing. She's looking straight at… me? No, past me. She's looking at Percy. Then she looks at me and tears slip down her face. Her face is screwed up in pain. I jump out of my seat and run over to her. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Help me." She whimpers.

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't know what's going on. I need help. I keep forgetting what happened for a long period of my day. Something's not right. I don't know why my friends aren't with me and why Percy keeps shooting me depressed glances. Why can't I remember what's going on? Why is Thalia glaring at me? I start to cry. I'm confused. I don't know what's wrong with me. I see Nico run over to me. I wrap my arms around his neck. With my lips against his ear I whimper, "Help me."

He pulls me away from the table and shoots me a concerned look. When I don't say anything, he looks away.

"Come on. We have to get away from here." He starts to make his way through the cafeteria, which is full to the brim with students. He takes me towards the office. I start to pull away, afraid. I don't know why I am afraid. I don't understand why the office and sick bay has become a death trap. I don't know why but I don't question my fear.

"Don't take me in there. Please don't. I will die. Don't make me go in there." I find myself saying to Nico. I'm scared. Why am I being like this? Why. Why. Why. Why. Why.

Suddenly everything looks colourful. Too colourful. Colours start to move around. They seep into my brain. Everything is moving around and not in a good way. The sky is pink, the grass purple. Wait, what is 'pink'? What is 'purple'? I try to run but my legs won't move. I try to speak. What is this? I find myself saying. There isn't any sound coming out of my mouth. I shake my head trying to clear my mind. Unfortunately, I clear it too much. Black takes over my vision and I collapse.

**Okay so tell me what you guys think. Please review or PM me with ideas or criticism or anything. Happy New Year! **

**-Kitty**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Uncle Rick.**

**Chapter 6**

**Thalia's POV**

What is he doing? Why is he dragging her off? I growl. He's such a liar. Nico has gone and ran back to Annabeth, heard something she has said, and has run off with her. I don't understand what is up with him. Maybe he has a soft spot for her. No that's not an option. He has already told me that he is gay.

I give a sigh and turn around. "What are we going to do?" I say to no one in general.

"Huh? About what?" I hear Jason ask.

"Annabeth, you dumbass!" Calypso screams at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry. It's just that I think that we should wait it out. She'll be back to normal anytime soon." He says.  
>"Damn you Jase. Why don't you care?" I yell at him. "She's my best friend and she has been since she was 7 years old! Now that she's in trouble, I'm going to help her! She isn't like this normally Kelp Face I promise." I say turning to look at Percy for the last sentence, my voice calming and then breaking halfway through the sentence.<p>

"It's okay Thals I believe-"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Annabeth!" Screams someone. I twist around quickly and snap my head towards where it came from. It's Nico who is holding Annabeth by her shoulders, her head flopping down. Percy tries and fails to run over to them, tripping over his chair. Leo and Jason do the same but I push them all out of my way, grab Calypso and run over to them.

"Oh my gods is Annie okay?!" I scream at Nico who shakes his head and starts to sob.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." He repeats shaking, tears falling down his face. Someone comes over and takes her pulse.

"It's okay, she's alive." He says. A collective sigh runs through the students. I see Percy rushing past me and into the office shouting for a teacher.

After a few seconds, the school nurse comes rushing out and again takes Annabeth's pulse.

"She's alive god dammit! Just get her some help!" Percy is yelling at the teacher. I grab him by the shoulders and take him over to a table where I sit him down.

"What's going on? Perce, you came when she started being like this, do you have any idea what might be happening?" He starts to sob and I stare, alarmed. I don't think I have ever seen Percy cry before, have I?

All of a sudden, I'm questioning myself. Why am I here? What is this place? Where's Luke?! I scream in my head. Wait. Who's Luke? Luke C- Cas- Castel- Cassel? No not Cassel. Castellan. It comes straight to my head and I fall to the ground. In the split second while I was falling I saw Percy look scared and then he falls too.

**Percy's POV**

I scream at the teacher. And I don't know why. Why am I so protective of Annabeth? I felt like this when the teacher was dissing her, and when I first saw her, something clicked. I don't know what, but it was something. I felt like I belonged and at first I thought that she felt the same, but then she exploded at me but she had looked confused; kind of like she was at war with herself. I don't know what to do. My heart aches for Annabeth, and I feel like crying. She can't leave me. What is she doing? I find myself thinking. We've gone through Hell itself together and she has never been like this before. Of course there have been the flash backs, but, wait what? Flash backs? Been through Hell together? I've only known her for 3 hours!

I feel Thalia grabbing my shoulders, well at least I hope it's Thalia. She pulls me to a table and sits me down. "Do you know what's going on?" She asks me. I break down. I'm so confused. Where do I remember Annabeth from? I sob as I think over what slim 'memories' I have. I hear a gasp and look over at Thalia who screams out "WHERE'S LUKE?!" She has tears pouring down her face as she falls to the ground shaking. "Where is he?" I hear her whisper over and over like a mantra before her eyes close and she stops talking.

I find myself wanting to go to sleep. It's strange like someone is pushing my eyes closed. Something pushes me and I fall to the ground but when I land I am not hurt. The ground is soft and padded, but no it isn't, it's concrete. I find myself wishing for it to end before my eyes close properly and I don't wake again.

**Nico's POV**

As Thalia and Percy fall, I whip around to find Piper and Jason clutching each other, as well as Calypso and Leo. Frank and Hazel have already run over to Percy and Thalia, while I don't think that the others have noticed yet. I grab my head in my hands and pound it with my fists. It hurts. It hurts so much. Everyone is dying. What is this?! I ask myself again and again. But it doesn't feel like they are actually dying. It's like when Leo almost died, when he went to find Calypso without us knowing. Wait what? Leo dying? That never happened.

I start to scream. It hurts so badly. I see Piper start to run over to me with Jason, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel not far behind. When they reach me, they crowd around me.

Piper looks at me with an afraid expression. "Nico, Nico what's wrong."

"It hurts. It hurts. Everyone is hurt. Everyone is dying." I repeat as I fall. The ground is soft, like landing on a field of pillows. I can't take it anymore. I sleep.

**Calypso's POV**

Jason and Piper stand in shock looking over Nico's unconscious form lying on the ground. They are clutching each other, both as scared and unknowing as the other. Leo and I are doing the same though we seem to react faster than Piper and Jason. We kneel down and take Nico's pulse, checking to see whether he was okay. Leo lets out a sigh as he reveals that Nico, like the others, is breathing.

I feel so guilty. I know what's going on, though I have sworn not to tell. They need to do this on their own. It's been so hard watching the group reunite over the years, not knowing that they were all completely different people, but going through the exact same things. When Annabeth stumbled into the school I almost broke down. One left, one left until everyone remembers what happened, and everything goes back to normal. Except, no one will ever be normal, or as normal as demigods can be, they will suffer. Suffer through the nightmares; suffer through the memories that will haunt them forever. All this time I have remembered, and that was okay, because while I have been through a lot, it's nowhere near as much as the others.

Zeus wouldn't permit me to forget. He needed one person to help the others along and push them in the right direction.

First it was just Leo and I. Then Jason and Piper came, together of course. After we all became friends, Thalia and Nico came, separately as new kids for the school, but at the start of a new year so they ended up becoming friends, both thought as outcasts at the start. They eventually became friends with us after lots of gentle coaxing. Then it was Frank and Hazel, again together. They formed a great connection with Jason and through Jason, Piper. They joined our little group that was slowly turning into a big one. I was excited now; it was just the power couple left. They would come into the school, everyone would start to remember, and we would be called up to Olympus for explanations. But that didn't happen.

It was Annabeth who came by herself. I waited for a semester for Percy to come as well, but when he didn't, I was scared. If he didn't come back, we would be like this forever, with me being stuck with all the memories, and the others blissfully ignorant. But then he came, a little late, but he was here none the less. But it started to go wrong and fast. Annabeth had never really made friends with us and was usually in the library by herself. That's when mission: Get Annabeth to be our friend, started and when I say started, I mean very slowly. When nothing was working, I took it upon myself, even though it was always me by myself anyway, to be tutored. Annabeth, a week before the arrival of Percy, had cracked. Maybe it was from nightmares or maybe it was from faint memories of Gaia, but she became uptight and afraid. She wouldn't let anyone in close, and that's when tutoring started to go wrong. I yelled at her, unable to take the pressure anymore, and she cracked it. She was crying so hard and for a second she turned into demigod Annabeth, and she said to me. "Percy. Percy isn't here yet Callie. I don't know what to do. He isn't here yet. I'm going to be stuck like this forever." At the end of this rushed sentence, a crack of lightning wet, and Annabeth returned back to a mortal. One who screamed at me and called me stupid, though all the while, was looking so confused.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts so that I could help guide the demigods. But I can't. This isn't going as it is supposed to. I grab onto Leo and sob into his shoulder. Looking up to the gods, I whisper, "Come on Zeus. Please help. I can't do this myself."

As an answer, a crack of lightning went and I fell to the ground along with Leo, Piper and Jason. We all dropped at the same time and my last thought was, _I hope that they cover this up with the mist._

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry about the massive wait, I've been so busy. Luckily I have the next 3 chaps in the bank ready to go. I just need the time to get on the laptop and upload them. Also, thanks so much to SpareTime88 for their help, I really love the ideas I have gotten so thanks. Apologies again for the massive wait, and I will update again soon. As always review or PM me with any ideas or suggestions. **

**-Kitty**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so it's gonna be a bad chapter, it's just a fill in, but please read it anyways. Here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I actually have to do this every time? Urgh. I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 7**

**Zeus' POV**

You might not think it, but ruling the world is hard work. Even though lots of people don't actually believe in me, I still need to try to stop wars and help out with stuff and blah blah blah. Most of the 'helping' stuff is Hera's fault. 'You should be a better person, Zeus!' 'Stop cheating on me all the time, Zeus!' Damn the woman has jealousy issues. She is a very possessive person as well as a very, uh, strong, personality.

I would never say it, but without all of the other Olympians, I wouldn't be able to do a thing. I mean, talking to dolfins and horses? Not my thing. Watching over dead people? Also not my thing. Thanks to my brothers Poseidon and Hades, that's all taken care of already. We have a lot of things to deal with, we need to be everywhere at once. But since that isn't possible, we get our kids, the demigods, to do it for us. Killing monsters? Saving the world? The demigods will do it. That's just how it is. We do the sitting, they do the, other stuff.

On the morning that the 10 of them (the 7, Nico, Thalia and Calypso)(A year ago) came in and demanded a memory wipe, myself and the other gods were confused. We didn't understand. They had just saved the world, why wouldn't they be happy about that? I, I thought, would have been euphoric. I just couldn't understand why they weren't. But then, Athena, sensing my confusion, pulled me over to the side and explained.

It wasn't about them defeating Kronos and Gaea, I now know, it was the journey along the way and sadly, their journey hadn't necessarily been a good one full of happy moments. I grimaced as I thought of all the things that they had been through together without even the tiniest break, just to get back on their feet. I summoned everyone to me and I told them what Athena had told me. Aphrodite was nodding along with everyone else, even though she was just focusing on her nails and what a pretty sea green colour they were. In the corner of my eye I could see Poseidon nodding appreciatively at Aphrodite who was wearing his colour. Then he looked at me with a pained expression on his face and I looked at him in sympathy. The amount of horrible things that Percy had gone through was indescribable. While Jason and Thalia had been through a lot, I have never felt as worried for my kids as Poseidon has and I understood that. I knew while he tried to stay strong, he was nowhere near as calm as he usually was. He was constantly looking off into the distance, lost in thought.

I had told the group to go back to their kids and talk to them about what they had been through and to try to get them to change their minds, but no one was successful. By the end, everyone still wanted their memories altered. They wanted no memories of any quests or anything to do with Camp Half-Blood or us. The last thing definitely shook us but then Thalia spoke up and re stated it. She still wanted the memories with their parents, but to not have them be gods. The rest of the group nodded and agreed. After that, Piper spoke up and as a daughter of Aphrodite, stated that she still wanted to be with Jason and to have the same memories with him, but just altered to not have anything godly or demigodly in them. The rest then agreed again and Leo spoke up saying that if he saw any of the rest, that he wanted to be friends with them immediately and to have a connection with them all. That was agreed upon as well, and a plan began to formulate in my head.

Asking the demigods to excuse us, I pulled Athena to the side and told her my plan. She was skeptical at first, wondering aloud whether it would work. After a long 5 minutes of persuading her to see how awesome my plan was, she agreed that it should work, but they would then need to take a long break from doing demigod stuff. And so it was decided that the demigods would be sent to Goode High School for at least a year of normality with the memory wipe thingo. Hopefully, after this, the demigods would relax a bit a feel a lot better about the whole experience and the nightmares would be fewer. The only exception was Calypso. Since she hadn't been through as much as the others, she was going to keep her memories and try to help them all along in the friend making idea was that they would come to the school separately and when they were once again reunited they would zoom up to Olympus, get their memories and powers back, and leave.

I replayed this whole day in my head as I waited for the demigods to show up in Olympus and regain all of their memories. I was starting to drift off (Yeah. Gods can sleep!), when Ares started to shout in my ear, "They aren't here yet! Why aren't they here yet?! Zeus, they had bloody better come back, or I will kick your ass into next month!"

I simply glared at him with anger making my eyes flash. "I wouldn't threaten me like that if I were you, Ares. I have two kids down there. Two! You think I'm not worried as well?!" For all of three seconds, Ares looks shocked, then sympathetic, but it quickly evaporates and leaves an extremely mad Ares with fire in his eyes. And yes I am being literal because Hephaestus threw a massive fireball at his face.

"Stop fighting you two! It's not going to get our kids back! We need to do something about it! We should go down there to check if everything is okay." Hephaestus says, scowling.

"No. We have to let them do this by themselves." I hear Athena say as she calmly walks over to us.

"Why? There is no reason to leave them there, this isn't a test or something." Ares says.

"Oh, but it is. This is a massive test to see whether they can-" she stops abruptly, glaring at Apollo who is miming her and doing oversized hand movements.

"Ugh, whatever." Athena says, sighing. She stomps off to her 'room' that Annabeth put in Olympus. We all have our own room that we designed ourselves (with the help of Annabeth and Athena of course) that we can hide in, away from all of our horrifying problems.

Hermes struts in as soon as Athena stomps out. "A message for you, dear Zeus." He salutes me mockingly and clicks his fingers. An image appears, kind of like an Iris message but not, and I see an image of Calypso holding Leo by the shoulders. She looks straight at me and whispers,

"Come on Zeus. Please help. I can't do this myself." Alarmed, I create my own kind of Iris message, showing me what is happening at Goode. There are kids everywhere screaming for teachers, and I zoom in on Calypso who is holding onto Leo and looking like she can't take it.

I click my fingers and Calypso falls to the ground, blacking out. Oops, that wasn't meant to happen. I click once again to teleport all of them to Olympus and wince as I see them fall to the very hard and painful-to-fall-on-from-a-height, tiled floor.

All of the godly parents, including me, ran to their children who were now all lying on the floor with bruises appearing from the fall. I watched as Poseidon sprayed water all over them, though somehow keeping the floor completely dry. I heard a cough and whipped my head to the side to see Frank roll over onto his side. Then I heard Ares roar in approval, probably because it was his son who woke up first.

"Whoa. What happened? My head hurts." Frank says before passing out again.

**Okay sorry guys. That was a crap-ass chapter, it was just a filler and I am really really sorry! It explained stuff, but in a really boring way. There will be Percabeth fluff sometime in the story, not all to sure when though. Thank you guys so much for reading this story, you have no idea what it means to me. Reading all of your reviews make me so happy, and I just want to thank you for all of your support. Your reviews keep me writing, so thanks. I love you all!**

**-Kitty**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so a fast update! I was feeling guilty about being lazy. Most of this hols I have been typing up this story, just not updating it on here so I swear that I will do it more often. Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I feel sorry for the disclaimer, it's so unwanted. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, OKAY!? Geez. **

**Chapter 8**

**Frank's POV**

Okay, so strange thing. I woke up in this strange place with strange people in it. I know, strange right? In the ten seconds that I was conscious, I noticed Percy next to me and some guy leaning over him, spraying him with magical water coming from his hands and Nico and some scary guy leaning over him saying, "Come on Nico,its time to wake up! We have to go to see Persephone!"

The guy leaning over Leo, chuckled and replied, "I don't think that that will make him want to wake up any more than already." I laughed, though not knowing why, and groaned as my head pounded.

"Whoa. What happened? My head hurts." I say before I decide that I've had enough of the strange stuff going on and fall back into unconsciousness.

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so I'm pretty sure that I woke up first. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing. Usually, waking up would mean that I wasn't dead, but today I wasn't sure. It kind of looked like Heaven, but it's hard to be sure. The first thing I noticed was a random guy spraying water at me through his hands. I mean, it looked like when you have a shower and the water comes out of your elbows. Know what I'm saying? No? Don't worry then.

Second thing I noticed, was that Frank was lying next to me. Third thing I noticed was the massive guy standing of him, yelling. Ugh, I hate him.

Whoa, where did that come from?

The next thing I knew, I could recognize all of these people. Well, not who they were exactly, but who they are related to.

Nico and Hazel's dad was Hades, the scary one.

Thalia and Jason's dad was Zeus, I had a few problems with him.

Leo's dad was Hephaestus, he was pretty cool.

Annabeth's mum was Athena, who I didn't really have a problem with, but who had a massive problem with me.

Frank's dad is Ares, who I really don't like at all. I had a… fight, with him or something?

Piper's mum is Aphrodite, who I don't really know all too well, though I know that Annabeth hates her for making our relationship so difficult. Wait what? Relationship? I don't know what I'm saying.

My dad is Poseidon. For some reason I had thought he was dead. Has someone been altering memories somehow?

Calypso's dad, Atlas, wasn't here, he wasn't welcome and he wouldn't come even if he could, he wasn't a great guy and was a lot more… Powerful, than anyone here. Maybe he was a lawyer or something.

I looked around at Annabeth, feeling a sudden longing to be with her. I sit up and Poseidon immediately comes to my side asking if I am okay. For a second, I cringe away thinking that he should be dead, but then he puts his finger to his lips and puts a hand on my forehead. Suddenly, I remember him. All of my memories of Poseidon come rushing back and I am over-loaded with memories of him. I gasp, taking in the memory of finding out about him and he shakes his head vigorously. I clamp my mouth shut but its too late. Apollo comes over and looks at Poseidon with a patronizing look on his face. Poseidon looks down to the floor looking embarrassed and guilty. Apollo justs looks at me and then to my father shaking his head. Apollo sighs and whispers into my ear, "Don't worry. I won't tell."

I look at him gratefully and stand up. At first I am wobbly on my feet but Apollo steadies me and hands me a glass of Nectar? Yeah that's it. I take a gulp and relax as my pain starts to go away, pain I didn't realize that I had. I walk over to Thalia and sit next to her.

"Thalia! Wake up! I need to talk to you!" I whisper-shout into her ear. I watch her face and grin as it twists into a scowl before relaxing again and smiling. I get an idea and walk over to Artemis and ask her,

"Artemis, could you go over to Thalia and order her to wake up? She might listen to you because she has sworn loyalty and you could possibly wake her up. I really need to talk to her."

Artemis looks surprised at first but then nods. She walks over to Thalia looking relieved. She probably really wanted to go over to her favourite Hunter but couldn't make herself. I grin as she shoves Zeus out of her way to get to Thalia. What surprises me is that I cant remember anything about any of the other demigods but Thalia. I feel like I need to be with Annabeth, but there is something holding me back. I go up to Zeus who is now glaring murderously at Artemis, while still sitting on the floor where he was pushed to. I grab his arm and try to pull him aside. I take him over to Poseidon who is being scolded by Apollo.

Perfect. I need them all to be there. I look at my dad who looks at Zeus with a look of confusion. But then Zeus looked pointedly at me and Poseidon looked even more confused. I raised my eyebrows at them and they shrugged.

"Okay. So Zeus, Poseidon gave me some of my memories back. Enough to know about why our memories were wiped and yet not enough to know about who everyone else is. I really want all of my memories back right now. If I have them back, everyone else will have someone to talk to and ask questions while they are still confused."

"Percy, Percy, Percy. Always wanting to know before everyone else." Zeus chuckled. I scowled at him.

"Wouldn't you want all of your memories back once they had been wiped? I'll have you know that I have been through this before. Remember when Hera took away my memories and I missed out on almost a year of my life? Yeah, sure, I might have saved the world and all, but you don't know what it's like. I remembered one person throughout that entire experience but right now, I can't remember who that person was.

I saved the world. Yay. I can't remember who I saved the world with. I know that I was with people, because I can remember being afraid of losing the people I love and being happy that they were still alive. It's so hard not knowing who you were with for most of your life. I have a 'vague' idea of who I was with since they seem to be surrounding me, but I don't remember the times I had with them. I just remember feeling afraid, happy, anxious, angry. I at least want to know who I experienced these feelings with."

Zeus' eyes were wide. Poseidon looked sympathetic. Apollo looked shocked. I took a breath and turned to Apollo, continuing.

"Apollo, I know that you can get my memories back and that you were probably the one who took them away." I pause watching his expression. He looks hurt, verging on angry. I hurried on. "I'm not blaming you or anything, I know that we ordered it and everything, but I think I'm speaking for the rest of them."

Zeus' face was comical. He looked so shocked and confused. But then he smiled. "Percy Jackson. You must have some courage to stand up to me. I admire that. But still, you think that I have not thought this through? I know you kids. I know that you would want your memories back, that was part of the deal. We aren't leaving you in the dark forever. As for someone to talk to everyone else? We already have that. We weren't going to let you go down there without someone knowing what was going on. Sure your parents knew, so your step-dad was always with you," Poseidon scowled at this point and Zeus laughed.

"But we thought that a friend that knew would be good as well. Calypso knew the entire time Percy. She didn't go through as much as you did, and so she agreed with knowing everything and watching over you guys. I had regular meetings with her, and while she didn't tell me, I knew that she was extremely stressed and worried. I know this stuff. The stuff about getting your memories back, I'll let Apollo explain."

Apollo then took off from where Zeus ended.

"Percy, as soon as all of you finally wake up, your memories will return and so will everyone elses. I originally programed it for you to get your memories back when you got here, but then we realised that if you were going to faint, you should probably get them back when you were awake." He finished.

I nodded, and watched as Artemis tried to wake up Thalia. She tried whispering in her ear, talking to her, then shouting at her. "OMG's Thalia! You had better wake up soon! I will demote you if you don't wake up right NOW!" Thalia rolled over gasping.

"Sorry Lady Artemis! Don't demote me, please!" She whispered.

"Yay! Thalia!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. She looked surprised but pleased. I looked at Artemis and she looked angry. I bowed. "Sorry Lady Artemis, she is my cousin. I meant nothing by it." She nodded, still showing a bit of anger, but she looked like she was trying to calm down.

I heard some more groaning, and looked around to see Annabeth start to wake up. As pain filled my head, I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I cried out.

"Annabeth!" I shuddered, wanting to be near her, to hug her.

"Percy!" I heard a cry back. I didn't know who it was, but the sound made me want to cry.

I blacked out for the 2nd time today.

**Cliffy! Muah ha ha ha haaaaaa! No not really. I'm not an evil mastermind don't worry. *Crickets chirping in background* Obviously I'm not a comedian either. Anyways, hope you guys liked that chapter, it was very confusing, well for me at least and I wrote it, so if you don't understand whats going on, please review or PM me. If you understand, then PM and review me anyway coz I love hearing from you guys! Love you all!**

**-Kitty**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth!" I hear a cry. Oh thank god. It's Percy. I've missed him so much. The whole time that our memories were gone, I was so worried. I never knew why until now. I love Percy and I can't believe that I forgot about him. He didn't forget about me last time, and I didn't remember him. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't want to?

"Percy!" I shout back. I hear a thud and look up. Percy's on the ground. I can't tell whether he is breathing or not. I watch as Apollo rushes over to Percy, glowing. Why he is glowing, I have no idea. Does it give him more power? Is it a good sign or a bad sign? I'm in hysterics. I'm screaming and crying all at once. I feel arms around me and I sit up and turn to look at Athena. She smiles at me, but it's a scared, sad smile. The look on her face makes me even more scared and I scream until I can't breathe.

Everyone is looking alarmed and I feel the less-than-comforting arms around me being pulled off. I feel another pair of arms around me and I scream louder. I look at the face ready to shove them off but unclench my fist when I see that it's Thalia. She grabs me and shakes me.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?!" She's screaming into my ear but I can barely hear her over my own screams. I see Zeus rush over from Percy's side to mine and he places a hand on Thalia's forehead. She slumps for a second but then regains her position and pulls me onto her lap.

"Oh Annie. I'm so sorry. I forgot. I forgot about you and Percy." I calm down slightly, my screams pausing to hear what she has to say. "He will be okay. It's alright Annie. He remembers you."I stop screaming all together when I hear this and I just sob into her shoulder. I look around and find Apollo touching all the other demigods foreheads and I watch them shake and then wake up spluttering. I look and see Piper run up to me. "Oh my gods Annie! Its okay. Percy will be okay. You're both okay. You're both safe now. You are out of Tartarus. You never have to go there again." Her words surprise me. I hadn't realized that I was having a flashback. I couldn't see anything. I was just feeling the fear that I had felt in my time in Tartarus.

I took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. Percy would be able to get his memory back. The gods would ensure it. Once he got his memories back, he would remember me and everything would be perfect. I stood up steadily, leaning on both Thalia and Piper. It only then dawned on me that Piper was probably using her charmspeak to get me to think. I chuckle internally. She sure is a smart one.

With my two best friends help, I made my way over to where Percy was surrounded by people. Artemis looked up at me, winced and then turned to Apollo, pointed at me and he looked at me sympathetically and ran over. "Here. Ambrosia and Nectar. You need it." I take a square of Ambrosia and swallow it quickly, relaxing as I heals me. I drink a little bit of Nectar not wanting to explode or something. I start to recover, nod my thanks to Apollo, shake Piper and Thalia off me and sprint over to Percy.

I sit with Percy as he shakes uncontrollably and sobs. He's still unconscious and it brakes my heart to see him like this. The rational side of me tells me to get some help for him, but I don't know what to do, what anyone could possibly do to help him. He is probably having a flashback of being in Tartarus. What almost makes me crack is when he whispers, "No Bob! Nooooo!" I start to sob and run my hands through Percy's hair, his head resting on my lap. I'm a mess , not talking to anyone. Zeus had tried to get everyone together to talk about the memories but he was shoved to the side. Everyone was worried about Percy. I was surrounded by people. I could sense that they were really getting worried about me aswell, but I didn't say anything. I was only focused on Percy.

After a while I felt him stir, different to what he had been doing before. I grabbed him by the shoulders and start to yell at him.

"Perseus Jackson, you had better wake up already! If you don't, no blue pancakes for you!" I yell at him. Everyone looks startled but looks toward Percy to see what he does next. He starts to whine.

"But Annie-beth… I wanted blue pancakes." Everyone gasps as he starts to pout. Despite my shock I giggle slightly before sitting up straighter and talking to him. "Seaweed Brain, I need you to wake up. Your mum is very worried, and I am very worried. WAKE UP!" I yell the last bit just to prove how serious I was. I wasn't sure whether he could hear me or not, but it was worth it. He needed to know.

I watched as he finally decided to open his eyes. Now it was time for the big reveal.

"Seaweed Brain, do you remember me?"

**Percy's POV**

"Seaweed Brain do you remember me?" I looked up into a creased face surrounded by blond curls. I flinch, expecting a slap or something. I don't know why I would expect it, Annabeth would never slap me, I've known her for barely a day. Wait, maybe it was because of the death glare she was giving me. And actually , I corrected myself, I've known her since we were 12 years old.

Oh my gods. I forgot about Annabeth. I can't believe it. I remembered her last time, why wouldn't I now? I start to panic. I look up at Annabeth's face and immediately stop. She's the worried one, she's the one who needs comforting.

"Hey Wise Girl. It's okay. We're alright." I croak, my voice hoarse. She squeals, which is very unlike her, and drags me into a hug.  
>"I was so worried Percy. Your such a Seaweed Brain." She said with tears running down her face. They were sad tears but then changed to happy ones.<p>

"I know, but I'm your Seaweed Brain." I reply smiling. My voice is starting to go back to normal and her tears were beginning to cease. I look around to see the rest of the Seven and Thalia and Nico. They are all looking very relieved.

"Percabeths back!" I see Piper dancing around shouting with… Zeus? Zeus is jumping around with Piper holding hands with her as they leap around the throne room. Everyone starts to laugh except for Hera. It's an infectious laugh and soon we can't stop and when we do finally stop, someone just has to whisper, "Percabeth's back!" and we all crack up again. Hera on the other hand disagrees with us and the fact that her husband was holding hands with someone other than her. When she stated this, we all looked at Zeus with a sarcastic angry look on our faces and he pretends to start crying and we crack up yet again.

**Third Person POV**

Finally after about an hour, the gods retreat back to their thrones. We demigods gather in front of them, and listen as they try to explain why we were sent to high school. As usual, they were arguing and even Zeus couldn't stop them for a full five minutes.

Ares seemed to think that we were being punished for something, while Aphrodite seemed to think that it was a test of love, to see if the mortals would be able to break up the couples.

Poseidon seemed to think that it was so that the demigods could stop the 'stupid' mortals from cutting open sea creatures in Biology classes, while

Hades thought it was so that they could all go through torture because that would be fascinating to watch.

Apollo and Hermes seemed to think the same sort of thing as Hades, in the fact that it would be entertaining to watch, except they thought that it would be fun watching the demigods kick the mortals asses.

Athena thought that it would be interesting to see how the mortals taught and learned, and that it would be good for us to get some more interesting education.

Hephaestus thought that what Athena was saying was funny. He seemed to think that it was all just some massive comedy act and he wouldn't stop laughing.

Demeter had popped up and said that she wanted cereal. The demigods on the other hand, had different opinions.

**I'm just gonna reply to some reviews so...**

**To Guest, **

**I am from another country, you're right but I'm actually an Aussie. My autocorrect stuff isn't working at the moment so I can't help you there, you Americans are just gonna need to learn that mum means mom and that torch means flashlight. And seriously, it doesn't really matter if there are more American Percy Jackson fans than anywhere else, because as long as you are Fangirling/Fanboying/Fanpersoning, it doesn't really matter where the most are. I know you didn't mean it like that, but I can't really change my language. Anyhow, it's great that you love the story and I hope you know that I meant no offense whatsoever, so if you did, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it.**

**-ForeverBoredAndReading**

**To Guest,**

**Thanks for the review! I'm not sure whether Thalia will get a boyfriend or not, I'm not that far into the story yet, and it would be very, very complicated. I'll try to though, I'm just not sure when a boyfriend for Thalia will happen. Also there is no way that it will be Nico because I ship Solangelo sooooooo hard, you have no idea! ;D**

**-ForeverBoredAndReading**

**Yeah, so that just happened. PERCABETHS BACK! There was a bit of fluff in there for you, so I hope that you enjoyed that. There will be more coming up later on in the story, but I'm not up to that yet. **

**Yay! I got to chapter nine! I wasn't too sure that I was gonna make it, but I did! I will try to update more, sorry about all of the waits. As always, review or PM me with concerns or ideas, I love hearing from you. **

**I love you guys!**

**-Kitty**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! This is a long one peoples, so don't get used to it! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan owns it! I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 10**

**Third Person POV**

The whole time while these opinions were being shouted out, the demigods were talking quietly. Well, when I say talking quietly, I mean that Calypso was telling her version, the right version, of the story. The only way she got the rest of them to be quiet was with the help of Piper and her charmspeak.

"Okay so I know that you've all gotten your memories back, but a few things may be missing. First of all, we came up to Olympus demanding our memories to be wiped." At this, the demigods looked confused. "Okay so you forgot that part." Calypso continues. "We all went to Olympus and wanted our memories wiped because of our own personal reasons.

As far as I know, Frank and Hazel wanted out because of constantly being afraid that Frank's wood was going to catch fire, or another Octavian follower was going to come and fight them. Apparently it was happening more and more frequently." Frank and Hazel nod, confirming the theory.

"Leo and I wanted to forget our time apart. I was constantly afraid that he wasn't coming back, and he worked himself to the bone trying to get to me and with a lot of failures, it was a very depressing time for us. Leo was always upset and working, he was trying to fix Festus, and he was constantly fixing the Argo II and trying to keep it in the air, not to mention the sphere thing he was always trying to work out." Everyone crowded around Leo and Calypso patting their backs and thanking Leo over and over for all of his hard work.

"Piper and Jason were always traveling back and forth between the two camps. Jason was tired, as he was always building new structures for the minor gods and goddesses. The two of them were fighting quite a lot about everything, they were stressed and confused. They both had different opinions and were able to talk things out before agreeing to go up to Olympus." Jason grabbed Piper and apologised to her as the memories came rushing back of the two fighting and Piper did the same.

"Percy and Annabeth were having a really bad time with nightmares and flash backs of Tartarus." When Calypso said this, Percy and Annabeth shuddered. Calypso winced and continued. "Sorry guys. I won't say any more about it. The rest of you know what they went through right?" The others nodded hastily, as they knew what Percy and Annabeth had gone through and why they wanted more that anyone to get rid of their memories.

The gods cleared their throats and the demigods turned to look at them.

Nico's POV

I looked around at Calypso and nodded my thanks. She smiled back at me, and I realised that she was someone that I could trust.

There was no way that the rest of the demigods could know why I wanted to give up my memories. I was going to give them up forever, but then I had a good talk to Chiron. He tried to convince me that they were worth something and that I shouldn't turn in my memories for different ones. I know Chiron meant the best for me but I got angry. I didn't want to remember what I had gone through. Chiron didn't know what I had gone through but then someone who did came up to me and demanded that I talk to him about it before making any rash decisions.

I had walked with Will into my cabin and he sat on my bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and waited for him to yell at me for being stupid. But it never came. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him. He let me go and looked me in the eyes.

"If you really want to go, I'm not stopping you." He said smiling sadly. "Just remember that if you do, you aren't going by yourself. I'll- I'll come with you unless of course I'm the reason that you're leaving." He says with a light laugh. I smile at him. "Of course not. I'm going because I can't stand going over all of my mistakes in my head." I stopped smiling and told him everything. While he already knew it, he took it all in and he listened and I realised that I wasn't alone.

"Look Nico, do you want my advice?" I nodded and he smiled as if he had expected a different answer. "I think, Nico, that you're right in that you need a break, but I don't think that you need to forget all of this completely. You have so many things be proud of and you have learnt so much, you can't just forget all of this. You did so much in that quest and you weren't even part of the Seven that the prophecy mentioned. I think that you did more to help than most of them combined. You can't just forget about everything. And what about all of your friends?"

I laughed at this point. It was a dry laugh. A sarcastic laugh. "Right. All of my many friends." Will looked at me in disappointment. "Come on Nico. You seriously think that you have no friends? That is mean. Everyone that you have worked with like you. The Seven are your friends, I'm your friend. Tartarus! Even Reyna is your friend!" I smiled at him, but then the doorbell rang fifty billion times and my jaw dropped. "Holy Hades, you didn't." I looked at Will and he grins at me. "Oh no. oh no, oh no." Will got up and opened the door and in came Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso and Reyna. I gulped and gave one of my hardest glares to Will but he just laughed at my obvious discomfort.

Not bothering to take turns, they all came up to him and gave me a hug. I had been embarrassed at the time, but I had quickly come to realise that without that happening, I would probably not be here now, I wouldn't have the slightest clue at who the people around me were. Looking back at the memories, I was kind of grateful to Will for bringing everyone to my cabin so that I would know that I was actually appreciated because as soon as the war was over, I became emo Nico again and no one would talk to me, which I now realise was because I didn't talk to them first. Being alone is so hard, but I guess I thought that having friends would have been harder.

When everyone came up and complimented me and thanked me over and over for all the work I did back on the quest. I have to admit that it did make me feel kind of proud, but what really got through to me was when they pulled me to the camp fire and all of the campers were there waiting for us. There were banners everywhere sporting the words 'We Love You Nico!' and 'Don't leave us Nico!' and all of those kinds of things. That night I had been surrounded by people who quickly became my friends. I wasn't the most popular by any standards but I was known. But the best part was that I wasn't the sad depressed kid anymore, I was a friend that was just a little different. I stopped being so secretive and I was more open with everyone and I had opinions that were counted and I felt that I was part of something. I had expected to be left alone again after a few days but I was still patted on the back and waved to by the time three months were up. The only reason that it stopped was because I was no longer there for everything to be received.

At about three in the morning after the camp fire party, the Seven and Reyna and I went to a secluded spot in the beach, and when I say in the beach, I mean under the water in an air bubble that Percy created for us.

"Okay so the party was awesome, but I think that we need to get away from all of this for a while." Percy says.

"Yeah, Percy's right. We have gone through so much, and I think we need a break. Not a permanent break but maybe one for a year or something." Annabeth continues. While she says this, everyone's eyebrows are raising and they start to talk all at once.

"What about our jobs?" Jason asks, his voice rising above everyone else's.

"Jason, out of all of the demigods you have working for you, don't you think that you could choose one to lead for a little while?" Annabeth asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Jason frowned but he couldn't argue with Annabeth's logic. Percy laughs but then continues.

"I think that we definitely need a break from this demigodly world. I'm sure that they can last a little while without us. A normal life might actually do us a bit of good. I talked to Athena this morning-"he said before being cut off by a very confused Annabeth.

"You did?"

"Yes I did, and she thinks that we should go to High School for a while."

"Of course she does." Leo breaks in scowling. In a matter of two seconds, Leo was pressed against the side of the bubble with Annabeth's knife, held by the one and only Annabeth herself, pressed against his throat.

"Guys! You'll pop the bubble!" Percy said, but he said it a bit too late. The bubble popped and everyone got a good soaking by the time that Percy had created another one. Percy quickly dried everyone off. There was a quick agreement as everyone realised that a break wasn't such a bad idea after all. Their air bubble was popped and everyone went up to Chiron to organise everything.

In the end, we went to high school because we needed a break from the demigod world and we had to catch up on our education. The gods thought that living a normal life for a while was a good idea because we hadn't really experienced one, and we agreed.

The seven grew very far away from everyone else and cut themselves off from the rest of the camp. Jason was always flying away with Piper, using their time spending it together. Percy swum underwater with Annabeth all the time, his powers giving her the ability to breathe underwater, they too wanting to spend their last week's together. Frank and Hazel were never in the same place once. They were constantly going travelling thanks to Frank's abilities.

By the time two weeks were up, we were all both excited and nervous. The other campers had no idea what was going on and so when we told them at the campfire, there was a massive outburst that no one, not even Piper, could control. In the end, it was Clarisse who calmed them all down. Yeah, you heard me right, I said Clarisse. As in Clarisse La Rue. I know, I can't get over it either. But I guess when you know how she did it, it wasn't as strange.

"OKAY YOU PUNKS! YOU HAD BETTER SHUT THE TARTARAUS UP COZ YOU'RE ALL GIVING ME A HEADACHE! IF YOU DON'T GUESS WHO WILL BE RUN THROUGH WITH MAIMER!" She had yelled.

"Oh no!"

"Not Lamer!" That had been the Stoll's. They both ended up in the infirmary with black eyes and split lips, but they were laughing the whole time. It was totally worth it apparently.

I laugh as I recount the memory. Everyone's head turns toward me and I laugh nervously.

"Hey Nico, are you okay?" Piper asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay good because we are going back to camp in a minute." Jason says. Everyone looks nervous. No one knows what has been going on at camp and if anything has gone wrong, we will never be able to forgive ourselves.

**Hi Guys! Look! We made it to chapter 10! Amazing! So we have a little bit of Nico! I love Nico so much and I though that he should have a nice chapter. Okay so this is the longest chapter so far! It will probably never be this long ever again!**

**Welcome back to school everyone! I just started High School so... I'm not too sure what to expect. Anyways, as always, review or PM me with opinions and ideas! If you have anything that you want to happen in the story, feel free to ask and I will try to make it happen!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kitty**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry about the lack of updates! It's kinda sad, I have to say this every single time I update. Anyways, I've just started High School, just discovered how tiring homework is, and just turned 13. Yayyyyy! I'm legally allowed on here! Don't tell anyone. Okay, I'm not going to bore you with anything anymore, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Chapter 11**

**Percy's POV**

We go down the lift to the bottom of the Empire State Building. Once we get outside, the sounds of traffic and kids playing and squealing reach us. It was nice being like that, completely ignorant to everything surrounding us, but then again, it's nice knowing that you have the power to save all of these ignorant people, and yet they still won't even notice it. I'm not being sarcastic. It's more funny I guess.

When I voice this, everyone laughs and agrees that it's much better knowing. But on top of all that I feel relaxed, all of our adventures and quests a distant memory, but bright enough for us to still be wary and careful.

I'm looking down the road to try and spot Argus' van to take us back to Camp Half-blood, when I hear voices appear right in front of me. I look to the side startled to see a very worried face floating in the air. I jump before realising that it's an Iris message. I can't tell who's sending the message, because they are facing the other way, arguing with someone that I can't see.

I make a hand gesture to shush the others who haven't noticed the Iris message yet. They shut up and I try to listen to what they are saying.  
>"You can't Iris message Percy, Coach! What if he isn't back yet?!" I gasp, excited. I grab Annabeth. "Look Wise Girl! It's Grover and… Oh! It's Coach Hedge!" I whisper grinning.<p>

"Hey Gleeson! Hi Grover! What's up my can eating buddies?!" I say. I look at Annabeth who rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asks.

"Well kinda. The camps under attack." Grover replies.

"Can't you get the Romans to help?" I ask, confused.

"Phht. The romans can't do-" Coach says before being cut off by Grover.

"Coach! They haven't done anything!"

"Exactly, they're not exactly making any difference, Cupcake. They are helping, but they're being stupid and speaking Latin, and shouting orders. It's not Greek, Jackson. Everyone's getting confused." Coach Hedge says.

"Perry Johnson! You need to get over here with all your buddies, because we are losing this thing." Guess you that was.

"Hi Mr D! Yeah we'll get over there but we don't exactly have any way to get to camp." Jason says.

"We'll let you figure that out yourselves, Cupcakes." Coach says, interrupting Mr D.

An explosion sounds and everyone looks around before realising that it's coming from the Iris Message, and everyone jumps. The Iris message breaks up and Annabeth yells,

"Okay guys! Get some fast transportation and we will see you at Camp. Go, go, go!" Everyone starts yelling for transportation.

Hazel calls for Arion who Thalia will be riding on. Frank turns into a dragon and Hazel hops on his back after Arion arrives and she feeds him some gold and introduces Thalia. Both Thalia and Frank and Hazel leave. Meanwhile, I call for Blackjack and Nico shadow-travels away. Leo whistles and soon Festus lands at his feet. Calypso and he get on Festus and they too fly away. Blackjack comes at the same time as Jason's horse/ venti thingo called Tempest. Annabeth and I clamber onto Blackjacks back as Piper and Jason grab onto Tempest and ride off. As Annabeth and I fly off on Blackjack, he gives me a run down on what's going on at camp.

_It ain't pretty, boss I can tell you that._

"What's happening?"

_Well, first there was a couple of Gorgons, which we handled okay, but there was a lot of damage and everyone was tired. Then an army of Cyclopses came by and destroyed most of the camp. When the Cyclopses came, the Romans came to help, but it didn't make much of a difference since most of the Cyclopses are still there, I think. We're losing more people than the other side, so we need to get over there fast. When you called me, Reyna was calling for her sister and the Amazons to come and help so that might do something._

"Okay we need to get there in- Oh okay. Annabeth get your sword, we're here." After quickly explaining the situation to Annabeth, we jumped off Blackjack, said bye and split. I ran straight to the middle of the battle where I could see Grover, Tyson and Nico fighting the fourth row of Cyclopses who were gradually pushing us back towards the camp, which was where we wanted them to stay away from. Annabeth ran over to her siblings and immediately started to form a plan with them. She looked like she was in her element but I was really hoping that she would come over to me soon so that we could fight side by side as usual.

When I got to Tyson, I tapped him on the shoulder and he looks at me with a serious expression on his face, nods and turns back to the two Cyclopses he is fighting and bashes their helmets together, and watches them slump to the ground, unconscious. He quickly runs his sword through them with a sad look on his face. I smile sadly at him as I slice my way through a massive crowd of Cyclopses and Tyson soon brightens up and crushes me into a hug.

"Hello brother! I was scared you wouldn't come! Ella is very scared." He says pointing to Thalia's tree where Ella the Harpy is shivering in fright.

"That's a shame Tyson, but do mind letting me go?" I ask, pointing to a very angry looking Cyclops.

"Percy! Good to see you!" I hear Grover yell. I look over at him and watch as he plays his flute, vines wrapping themselves around the Cyclopses legs and then yelling to Tyson, who slices through them all with one slice of his sword.

Grover comes running over to me.

"Perce where's your armour?" He yells over all the screams.

"Oh. Oops. I forgot." I say, shaking my head at my stupidity. I turn around as I hear a growl and I see Annabeth coming towards me, being weighed down by a lot of armour. I jump to the side as she bolts through, a Cyclops on her heels. I quickly jab Riptide in through a hole in his armour and move as he tries to hit me with his mace.

Annabeth throws the armour at me yelling, "Gods Percy! You're such a Seaweed Brain! I can't believe you forgot your armour!" She slices her way through monsters to get to me and I smile. I quickly put my armour on as Annabeth stops any monster from trying to attack me while my guards down.

When I have my armour on, Annabeth and I stand back to back, Grover behind us doing his flute-stuff to stop the front row of Cyclopses from getting to Camp HalfBlood. I look at Annabeth and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go Wise Girl." We whirl through monsters, Jason and Piper soon joining us.

"What are you doing you silly Cyclopses? We're too dangerous. You should run away." Piper says, laying on the charmspeak. The Cyclopses start to run off but then after a good 10 meters or so, they come sprinting back, right into our blades.

Jason is playing Fruit Ninja with the Cyclopses, pushing them up into the air and then slicing them in mid-air as they fall back down.

I look around, suddenly worried because I can't see Leo or Calypso anywhere, but after looking around an listening for all of 2.3 seconds, I can suddenly see and hear Leo going, "Guess who's back, baby?! Leo's back! Valdez is back!" flying on Festus with Calypso's arms around him. I laugh and turn back to look at Annabeth.

Annabeth keeps doing these amazing things, whirling around and slicing through the Cyclopses, disarming them and asking them questions. Kind of like charm speaking except she's making them question themselves and while they are off guard, she slices through them.

"Oy! Grace!" Jason looks at me confused. "Lightning bolt in three, two, one!" I feel a tugging at my gut, and when two is called, water comes rushing out of my hands and I flood the entire hill, making holes in the water where the people on the goodies side are and Jason pulls down a lightning bolt, electrocuting all the baddies standing in the water.

Unfortunately, they don't die, they just shudder and fall for a couple of seconds before getting back up, although they are a considerable amount weaker. Unfortunately again, so are Jason and I. I splash myself with some water, also somehow pulled from my gut, and feel a whole lot stronger. I can't help Jason but he seems to be managing.

I run back to Annabeth, who has now gone further up the hill, to stop them from getting to Camp. Once I get back to her, she lets out a small cry of pain, and I grab her hand.

"What's wrong Wise Girl? Where are you hurting?" I'm starting to get really worried, when she points at her ankle.

"I think I rolled it, but don't worry, Perce, I'm okay." I shake my head and pick her up bridal style and run to the infirmary and pass her over to Will.

"She's rolled her ankle, and she hurt it not long ago. She's also really weak. She might fall in battle and get hurt or something." I say to him and he nods and carries Annabeth away. Annabeth starts to yell something at me about being a stupid seaweed brain to make her stay there and I try to ignore her.

I hear a yell of "Oy Cupcake! I need your, THE COW SAYS MOO!, help over here Jackson!" and, relieved, I run off to find Coach Hedge.

**So here it is peoples! The 11th chapter! I'm so proud of myself! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, they mean so much to me and they keep me writing, so please continue giving support and criticism, I really appreciate it!**

**-Kitty xxx**


End file.
